


Shackles and Chains

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Conditioning, Drugs, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: Saeran POV. He is sitting in a cell, having been kidnapped and taken away from his mother's abuse.  He isn't sure whether to be thankful for that when he is just as stuck in his cell now as when he was tethered by his mother. He is thankful at least Saeyoung isn't there to suffer this newest form of abuse.





	Shackles and Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Rika kidnapped Saeran and they are trying to brainwash him, but he still believes his brother will save him. I still firmly believe no one knew because Luciel wasn't allowed to know and V mentioned Rika was the only one in contact with him. When he still believes his brother will come to help him. He’s around 15-16 because one of the scenes said that it happened 8 years ago. Not here to question Cheritz timeline just write fanfiction. I might add more later.

Saeran leaned back against the wall of bricks, he could feel their rough texture through the thin fabric of his shirt. His head was tilted back in an almost uncomfortable position while oily coppery strands curled faintly around his ears and nape. It was getting kind of long, he needed a haircut…

The ground was cold but he sat there anyway. Unmoving. He was used to being unable to move anyway. Used to degradation and unsanitary conditions. It was just that he had a new cell - a literal one this time, without the chains or tether his mother used on him before. On second thought, maybe it was more sanitary than his prior conditions. It wasn’t generally something he pondered.

How long had he been in here? They left him alone for longer periods than his Mother had in the past. But when you were in a secure cell there was little for his captors to worry about as far as potential escape went. If he couldn’t escape his mother’s walls and a yard of rope he was undoubtedly screwed here.

At least it was more peaceful than when he lived with his Mother. 

Her constant cursing and screams, both in general and towards him. The threats and insults intermingled with the constant sound of things smashing or banging. The constant fear that she would turn that wrath towards him, which had happened more frequently than not. The pain and agony she inflicted somehow second to the all-encompassing fear that had sunk into his very bones.

Fear and self-hatred.

Saeran hated his own weakness and inability to get away from his Mother. For accepting the abuse as being his lot in life. Of merely enduring it under the belief that one-day Saeyoung would be able to get them out of there. He loathed himself for his weakness even as he adored and idolized his brother for his strength. In his eyes, Saeyoung was everything that he wasn’t.

At times that made him hate himself more.

But when his safe haven and sanity was removed when Saeyoung left without a word. He had been inconsolable. His other half and the only thing that kept him sane in that hell hole he’d called “home” for fifteen years.  His survival instincts had apparently malfunctioned around that time because no matter what his mother did to him he didn’t stop crying and asking for his brother.

Towards the end, he’d been quite certain he was going to die. 

Until they arrived. And yet he had feared almost desperately the loss of that which was most familiar to him, even if it had been a house filled with nothing but bad memories. Still, if he was gone how would Saeyoung find him? 

Saeran hummed quietly as he gazed at the small window at the top of the cell. The soft twitter of a small bird reaching him from below. That was the reason for his position, no matter how uncomfortable was that small window that allowed him to stare endlessly at the sky whether it was blue and cloudless, or filled with puffy white clouds or even stars. The sky reminded him of better days with his brother…and vaguely hope.

Not for himself no, for Saeyoung. 

He hoped that wherever his brother was, that he was happy and free. That he could finally experience the life that they had been robbed of. That he was still being robbed of. But he didn’t blame his brother for this, it was just his lot in life as the weaker sibling. He was dead weight.

Still, he had screamed and begged for his brother, even his mother at the beginning but not anymore. His emotions were already dulled and diluted by whatever they kept doing to him. The dreadful liquid they force fed him twice a day. At the start, it had been even more frequent than that, but now they apparently thought him well enough behaved for lesser doses.

His mind felt cloudy sometimes, fuzzy. Like he was losing himself.

Or perhaps it was something else important that he was losing. He wasn’t quite sure anymore… but going by the sunlight that filtered into his cell they would be in to give him his morning meal soon. Maybe they’d give him another one of those books that lined the far wall of his cell, all relating to computers, coding or hacking - similar to what his brother had been reading.

There was a click and approaching footsteps.

He looked towards the door automatically, only to see a young woman. One who looked vaguely familiar but his mind came up missing on who she was. She seemed ethereal in her dazzling beauty, golden hair almost floating around like a halo. She smiled at him, “Hello, Saeran.”


End file.
